The framework of human body is composed of many bones, tendons and ligaments joined together to produce a perfect frame. Spine is very vital part of the human body whose function comprises body support, support for head, movement, protection of spinal cord, co-ordination and control. Support for head is paramount because the neck is involved in quick co-ordinating movements for general daily activities. Protection of spinal cord from jerks, shocks and strains is crucial in maintaining whole body health.
In addition to the healthy spinal cord, all body joints along with ligaments and tendons are required to be in good condition to maintain proper posture, effective movement or locomotion.
People involved in activities like regular lifting or carrying of weight, carrying weight over head or back, or doing other similar hardships are exposed to frequent bending and retracting of the body parts that may result in disorders comprising waist pain, knee pain, neck pain, vertebral dislocation and the like due to straining and stretching of body parts. Constant laborious work with too much bending, kneeling and walking may lead also lead to disorders like spondylitis, kyphosis or inflammation. Some people may also acquire osteoporotic spine which changes the shape of the spine itself.
Such disorders are treated by use of high doses of pain killers or by employment of fixed web structures, elastic belts which are usually wrapped around the susceptible body parts. It is often the strategy to support spine and waist by tying up straps around them; however, this may restrict the body motion partly or wholly. Such a solution may also not assist spine or waist completely.
Thus there exists a long felt need for a solution which not only assists the person in lifting heavy objects but also supports his bent position, sitting posture, carrying load over back and head, long distance walking and can be used as corrective measure for spinal disorders like spondylitis, kyphosis and inflammation.
In a prior art a Patent application number US20080154165 proposes mainly body weight support device with a floor contact member. This externally powered and legs centric device is very heavy due to the presence of actuator, drive units and other auxiliary components. The Indian Patent application number 2155/DEL/2008 filed by the inventor of this patent itself proposes a belt that does not have attachable members like leg apparatus, structure for sharing load from head, waist, back to ground, single point torque adjustment mechanical assembly. Another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,444 proposes load supporting waist belt for supporting the weight of the user himself, however the disclosed belt does not assist walking or reducing the total or partial load being carried or displaced by user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,096 proposes same function but only for bracing or supporting knees. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,261 may help in lifting by constraining the lumbar region by a flexible belt with no other unique mechanism. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,869 is a pedalling, heavy and bulky device for lift assisting.
The above mentioned prior inventions in this domain have not disclosed a lightweight apparatus with single point assisting torque adjustment mechanism, which is self-powered, light weight, compact yet efficient, simple and user friendly apparatus which not only assists the person in lifting heavy objects but also supports his kneeling position, bent position, lateral bending, sitting posture, carrying load overhead, back, long distance walking and can be used as corrective measure for spinal disorders like spondylitis, kyphosis or inflammation and easy to be worn by a user and is effective in reducing the effort of the human body to carry out various voluntary muscular action with full freedom of movement of the body parts.